


He Looks so Beautiful

by lion_62



Series: Baby Doll [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks so beautiful. That's all John can think as they go through out their wedding day. (their wedding and all of Johns thoughts about HIS Sherlock.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Looks so Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The song they dance to is "Thinking out loud" by Ed Sheeran.

He looks so beautiful. As we said our vows he was smiling so much, it even reached his eyes. Im the only one who can make him smile like that, Mycroft had told me that this morning. I had never noticed before but today I am. Every time I looked at him he was smiling with his eyes even when his lips were in a frown. Even when Greg said something stupid and he would say something rude, when he saw me his eyes were smiling. It made me fall in love even more I never thought it was possible. But yet he always tells me I’m an idiot. Its not so much to hurt me anymore but full of love. 

He looks so beautiful. Every minute of everyday I am reminded how beautiful he is. His long neck that my head fits perfectly beside, his dark curls that smells like his shampoo and cigarette smoke, his pale skin that taste like mint, his fingers that fit perfectly with mine. Then there’s his lips, oh hell his lips. They are so… Amazing! Their shape, the color, how soft they are, I could kiss them for hours. I told him that once. He scoffed and said “John your idiot. You know far to well tha-” I didn't get to hear the rest because I was kissing him again.

But today he is most beautiful. Today I change what I call him for the last time. It has gone from calling him my flatmate to friend to best friend to what are we to boyfriend to finally today husband. Today he becomes my everything in the laws eyes. He was my everything a long time before we become husbands even boyfriends. Today we stand in tuxes with friends and family and promised each other everything. He put my ring on my finger well promising to try and not leave me behind at a crime scene and run after someone or something, and to always be there to kiss me good morning. By the time he was done I was crying well grinning, he always makes me cry lately. Then it was my turn and I promised I would always be there to call him amazing or extraordinary. He blushed at that and looked down smiling and I fall even deeper in love with him. I slide his ring on his finger well I promised to be there to patch him up when he gets hurt on a case, to try not to get so mad when he gets hurt, and to make him eat and sleep even when he fights it. Then finally I got to kiss him again well everyone cheered. His mum and Mrs. Hudson were crying when we finally looked out over our guest. Mrs. Hudson hugged us first, she was more like a mother to both of us then our own were. 

“Ohh look at my boys,” She said covering her mouth as tears slide down her face. She squeezed my arms and I squeezed Sherlock’s hand. Our hands had not left contact as people hugged us and as we got pulled apart we pulled towards each other. When everyone was done with their hugs the photographer had us stand in every which way for picture after picture.

Not even five minutes into it Sherlock leaned down and whispered, “John this is bloody ridiculous, who could possibly need this many pictures?”

“Love, just a few more then the dinner and the reception then we are off on our honeymo-”

“-sexholiday-”

“-sexholiday. Okay it will be fine.” I smiled shaking my head and kissed him well he was down where I could reach him without getting on my tiptoes. Once he pulled away he placed his forehead on mine smiling like a mad man.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you more then anything.” I retorted.

“Alright look back at me now.” The photographer yelled at us.

***

The dinner was going well. The whole time we were eating Sherlock would lean and whisper deductions about people into my ear making me snort with laughter. The worst was that he would do it right I was taking a drink.

“And your cousin behind Molly want Lestrade to buy her a drink. But we both know that Mycroft would have her taken somewhere to be eaten alive by ants if she even talked to him.” he told me with a shrug and I snorted, lucky not taking a drink. “Look Mycroft just deducted it he’s such an idiot, so slow. Hes getting worse with old age. Look he puts his arm around Lestrade how stupid is he.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and squeezed my hand. “If that was you and I, I would just snog you right there.”

“First that's my cousin so it wouldn't happen. Second give Mycroft a break hes not as much of an ass as you are.” I try helping Mycroft. He and Greg had just starting dating so I try to help him not get too much fire from his brother. 

Sherlock scoffs, “You love my ass.”

“True. My point exactly.” I answer with a smirk before claiming his lips in a kiss. 

***

I had just gotten done taking Mrs. Hudson around the dance floor in a slow dance for mother and son. My mother is not her and I don't want her to be either so I danced with Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock is now taking his mother out for their dance. He looks so beautiful. He’s smiling, not as much with his eyes, but still. His mother is laughing her eyes shining. I’m transfixed watching him all lines and angles, sharp and pointed. Im grinning madly as I watch him spin his mother around. As the classical music comes to an end he dips her and she lets out a yelp and grabs him for dear life, he laughs and his eyes finally smile.

As he walks her off the dance floor I come to met him in the middle outstretching my hand. As he finally takes it, I pull him in and our body's hit, I wrap my arm around his back showing that I lead this dance. We stand there staring and grinning at each other we both know what song will play. Its our song. It was the song that was playing in the cab on the way home from our first real date. The date that changed everything and brought us here together, forever. Its some teen hip song by some teen hip singer. We both didn't care that its for young teen girls the lyrics are what count. Its nice, it doesn't have rap and screaming in it. Its soft and has some piano which makes Sherlock like it even more. 

‘When your legs dont work like they used to before’

We start to move. Almost every word in this song is another vow we have not spoken. But today I will speak them. I softly whisper the lyrics along with the singer only so Sherlock can hear.

“And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?”

Sherlock's cheeks are changing a light shade of pink as he hears me say the words of the song. I cant believe this wonderful man is mine. With his pink lips and cheeks that lead to sharp cheekbones that I have kissed a hundred times and could kiss a million more, he’s mine. I feel like I’m in a dream. And of course because hes a mind reader Sherlock mumbles as quiet ‘your not’.

“And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways” 

And Sherlock and I have fall in love in a mystery way. From the pool to the fake death to my wedding with Mary to the fake baby to getting rid of Mary with acting like Moriarty faked his death as well. In the end we found love in the darkest of places. And here we are dancing and smiling like idiots to a song for teenagers.

“Maybe just the touch of a hand”

It was the touch of a hand from our first meeting. When he told me he was married to his work I fell in love at that moment and its only grown from there.

“Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am”

And I am falling in love with him every day. Every damn day. I John Hamish Watson is falling in love with William Sherlock Scott Holmes everyday.

“So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms”

I hug his tighter around the waist and he laughs, so do I.

“Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars”

That date is one of my favorites. We were out in the country and this song was playing on my phone as we looked up at the sky and we kissed and kissed. He must remember it also because he looks at me knowingly.

“Place your head on my beating heart”

At this point I slide my hand up and take his wrist leading his hand down to my heart as we move around the room.

“I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are”

And its true we find love where ever we are. As long as we are together we will find love. Both of us believe that with all our hearts. Sherlock has tears in his eyes by this point and is trying desperately to blink them out. He hasn't cried all day and I smile up at him letting him know I love it that he might cry. He glares at me but there is not heat behind it and he still smiling. I stop speaking for the next words.

“When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same”

This is Sherlock's verse every word of it is true. When his wonderful dark curls turn gray, when he can't make deductions like he use to, when no one remembers the great Sherlock Holmes, when he can't play the violin the same as he can today I will love him the same. Hell from how I feel today I will love him more. 

When he sings this to me his voice is shaking and a single tear falls. Hes still grinning and sniffs before letting his head fall and our foreheads land together. He looks at me eyes still shining with tears as I continue to speak.

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

Its burned in my memory. The way the skin moves around his jaw, the ways when he laughs the skin at the edge of his eye wrinkles and his eyes narrow in pure joy. The way his lips stretch across his teeth. The way he smiles at me when hes done something clever and he knows I will love it. The ways he smiles when he wakes up with his head on my chest and is still half asleep. The way he smiles when I make tea that's done perfectly. The way he is smiling at me now. Its all burned into my memory.

“I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand”

A few more tears have left Sherlock's eyes by this point and he still has his hand over my heart but I'm just staring at him transfixed as I keep singing. He looks so beautiful. And its true we both will make mistakes and we do hope the other will understand.

“But, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are”

Tears are now shining in my eyes as well because all I can think is ‘how did I get so lucky to have this man’. Hes looking down at me with all the love in the world and I don't know how I got so lucky but I don't care I can call him mine. Maybe hes a gift given to me to make up for my horrible childhood. Or maybe I’m dreaming. Whatever it is, I’ll take it and call him mine.

As the instrumental part begins in our song I have to kiss him again, so I lift myself up on my tiptoes as I take the next step and claim his lips. He’s surprised at first only for a moment then he is kissing me back and my old army buddies who are at the wedding howl and we break the kiss because were both laughing. Were laughing and tears are streaming down both our faces.

‘So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are’

Neither of us is singing we are just looking at each other soaking in the moment. I can tell Sherlock is filing it away in his mind palace in his ‘John wing’. (He told me had a wing set apart for me when I thought he would have deleted what my favorite brand of tea is. He scoffed and said “I never delete anything about you. You have a wing all to yourself.”) I may not have a mind Palace but I put this in my memory and will never forget.

The music sadly ends and I don't even have a moment to look around because Sherlock's lips are over mine the moment the last note is played. Everyone cheers and we break apart. I bring up both my hand to his face and wipe the tears with my thumbs. He kissed my nose as Mike Stamford walks up to us. We both jump to hug him, we haven't seen him all day and its because of him we are here.

“Thanks you.” I say into his ear as I hug him and Sherlock stands behind me hand on my back. I have already took him to lunch and thanked him over and over again. He is the reason I met the love of my life. I will never be able to thank him enough, I owe him everything. I let go and Sherlock dives in wrapping his long arms around his neck. I can hear him saying something to Mike. Mike laughs and pats his back as they separate and Sherlock puts an arm around my waist.

“The best thing I ever did was stop you in that park, John.” Mike laughs looking at me.

“I'm so happy I stopped. I wanted to keep walking.” I grin at him. Sherlock scoffs and I hit him playfully. “Really thank you though.” Mike nods and walks off.

People start to come onto the dance floor as I look up at my love, he leans and kisses me. Its long and sweet and full of everything we both can't put into words. He pulls away and kisses my nose again. This has become his new favorite place to kiss when mine is his forehead. 

He leans down and makes it look like we are hugging but whispers in my ear. “How much longer do we have to deal with people until we can go on our sexhoilday?” I snort with laughter before answering.

“Just a little while longer. If you are patient I'll make it worth it later tonight.” He smirks knowingly then see something over my shoulder and lets out an annoyed breath. He grabs my hand and leads me away from the dance floor and over to the refreshment table where I see Mycroft and know exactly where this is going.

“I see you couldn't go one night without eating the whole table of food.” Sherlock says once he is almost next to Mycroft who is just, in fact, getting punch for he and Greg. Greg walks up and takes a glass from Mycroft.

“Oh I see you can't even go a day without saying something rude, brother mine.” Mycroft says with a sigh.

“Good point Mycroft.” I say turning to Sherlock. “I know you remember what I just said, this is not helping you.” I say with a smirk. Sherlock grumbles and leaves to talk to someone from his extended family. I turn back to Mycroft and Greg, Mycroft smirking knowingly and looking me up and down. I can feel the heat in my cheeks and Greg looks lost. I smile and turn to leave throwing a ‘have a good time’ over my shoulder heading to find Sherlock.

***

Finally almost two hours later we are in the back of one of Mycrofts cars heading to a hotel. As soon as we are on the road Sherlock unbuckles and sits in my lap wrapping his arms around my neck.

“Hi.” He says cheeks turning slightly pink.

“Hello there, Husband.” I kiss him.

“I love you.”

“I love you.” He looks so beautiful.


End file.
